


The Narumi Maid Cafe

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Gen, Maid Cafes, Threatened Violence To Books, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro and Philip have a debt to pay off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by thebairsdan @ Tumblr.

Philip didn't seem to be experiencing any discomfort over the frilly maid dress Akiko had forced him into. "Welcome!" he said to the couple who had just walked in, his voice earning him a double-take — in said dress, with his long hair and hairclips, he was easily mistaken for a girl.

Shotaro, on the other hand, was standing in one corner with his arms folded across his chest. At least, until Akiko pulled out a slipper and waved it menacingly at him.

"You get out there and show those patrons a good time, Shotaro-kun, or I swear..."

"What about you?!" he demanded. "You're not even in a dress!"

"That's because I'm not the one who ran our budget into a hole! If you want to see those detective novels that you wasted all our money on ever again..."

He shouted angrily, causing a few heads to turn.

Akiko held up a copy of Agatha Christie's _Sleeping Murder_ in both of her hands and made a tugging motion, as though to tear it in two. Shotaro shouted again. "Ah, jeez! Fine! Fine, just don't— don't do anything rash!"


End file.
